Out of time
by Fairymaiden23
Summary: Keith kogane is a handsome librarian who time travels with out warning, and Allura Asher is an artist who can't seem to shake away her first love. Both Keith and Allura are put to the test of the bonds of love. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This crossover is inspired by both the novel and the film of the time traveler's wife. I don't own anything. Tell me what you think and enjoy!

* _Prologue_ *

ALLURA: Iv known Keith since I was six years old. I remember the first day we've met. One second he was there, then the next he was gone. IV been waiting for him my entire life. I love him. I wait for Keith not knowing where he is, wondering if he's ok. Its hard to be the one who stays. I stay busy, time flows faster if I do. He vanishes unwillingly, without a warning. I wait for him. Why has he gone where I can't follow?

KEITH: It happens at random. One second im at home on my favorite chair, reading a good book by the fire, and the next im somewhere else cold, and naked. I wait to see if im going to snap back home. After a couple of minutes, I give up feeling frustrated, and start wondering looking for cloths.

I don't have money on me, so I have no other option but stealing. IV been hauled off to jail before, but never actually made it to the police department. I vanish in the back seat leaving a heap of cloths behind.

When im out there in time, im the worst version of myself. Im a thief, a vagrant, an animal that runs and hides. I am a trick, an illusion of the highest order, so incredible im actually true.

All I would want is mostly humble delights. And what keeps me comfort is her. Allura, always Allura. Allura in the morning, sleepy and crumple face. Allura painting, her hair in a messy ponytail, her arms covered in splashes of color. Allura's low voice in my ear. I hate to be where she is not. And yet, I am always going, and she cannot follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

(Keith 6)  
(Keith 28)

Keith sat in the back seat of the car listening to his mother singing softly along with Christmas songs on the radio. Snow was gently falling from the night sky, as Keith watched snow flakes land on his window.

"I can't sing like you mommy" Keith frowned. His smaller hands holding onto his plush lion.

His mother looked at him in the review mirror. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"You'r not supposed to sound like me, you'r supposed to sound like you"

"You can sing really pretty" Keith sighed.

"Sing with me then. Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way"

Keith joined in with the lyrics as they continued driving.

Out of nowhere, the car slides across the ice toward a truck. An 18 wheeler brakes, but it slides along the road trying to stop. As The truck rammed into there car it was as if it was in slow motion. Keith saw his hand start to disappear. Soon half his body from below the waist was gone.

"Mommy!" Keith cried out in a panic.  
His mom looked toward him. Her eyes were confused as she sees her own son vanish before her. Keith saw the truck ram into them before he disappeared.

Keith found himself at home in the dinning room. He saw himself with his mom, and dad reading to him on the couch. He didn't know what was happening to him. Keiths covered his eyes with his hands feeling his hands, and feet tingle as he vanishes again. Keith's skin felt cold instantinstantly. He felt the snow under his feet.

Realizing he was outside. Keith dropped his hands from his face. He heard tires screeching against the road as he saw a 18 wheeler smash into his moms car where he was just a second ago, before it blew up into flames.

"No! Mommy!" Keith cried. Before he could run toward the accident he was turned around by a man.

The man wrapped his small body with a blanket as Keith tried to push him away crying for his mother.

"Keith!Keith! Hey, listen to me buddy. You were in the car. You disappeared. You were watching yourself. You were watching You'r mom, and dad read to you two weeks ago. You time traveled. Just like how i did to see you. Im you from the future Keith. Were the same person" Older Keith grabbed the young boys shoulders.

Small Keith's eye's widen with confusion, and fear.

"I have to go now, but your going to be ok I promise. You don't need to be afraid no more keith"  
Older Keith kissed his younger self on his forehead before he turned walking away.

Young Keith looked away noticing people were coming to the scene. People were shouting that a boy was on the road. Sirens were heard close by. Younger Keith turned back to see a pile of cloths on the snow. The man was gone.

(Keith 24)  
(Allura 20)

October

Keith sighed as he pulled up his pants from were he last time traveled from his present. He pulled on his sweater, and shoes on before making his way to the front were he usually worked at.

Keith worked at the local library in Chicago. He was organizing the file drawers when he was called over to help someone. He walked to his Co-worker who pointed over to the young women who needed assistance. Keith walked over to her.

Her back was to him. She had petite figure and wore a flowing yellow maxi skirt with brown heeled booties with a jean jacket. Her plantnum blonde hair was in a ponytail with some hair pieces framing her face.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely.  
The women turned to him. Her face looked surprised when she saw him. Her eyes where big and blue. Her skin was a slight tan color.

"Keith...?" she asked in astonishment.  
"Eh..yes?" did he know her?  
"Its you... She breathed out. "You told me this would happen, you said to act normal but im not acting normal" she said in a exited hushed tone walking closer to him. He glanced around before gently stearing her away from eavesdroppers.

"Im sorry, but I have no idea who you are" he admitted trying not to sound harsh.  
"Im Allura Asher, I know this must be odd for you, its odd for me too but um...would you like to have dinner with me...and i'll explain?" she asked hopefully. Keith crossed his arms looking unsure.

"Keith we've been planning for this dinner for a long time" she said.  
"We have?" keith looked confused.  
He didn't know her, but he's sure that she's telling the truth.  
"So is that a yes...to dinner?"she asked.

"Ok..." he nodded.  
"Ok" she smiled.  
"Ill see you at the Beau Thai at seven!" she walked backwards still smiling at him. She turned around making her way to the exit with a skip in her step.

Keith felt like he won a massive lottery ticket and starts to laughed. Allura glowed when she was talking to him. He did not feel attractive at all. He was unshaven, a bit hangover, and was feeling pretty crappy.

Keith started to head home to get ready for tonight. He crossed the lobby, running down the stairs to outside. He was about to cross the street when he spotted Allura running down Washington square jumping, and wooping in exitment. He was almost near tears and he didn't know why.

* _Later that evening_ *

After finally making a decision what he was going to wear to dinner. He booked running to the Thai place. It was getting chilly so Keith wore a plain black long sleeve bottom up shirt with under a dark Grey jacket with dark clean jeans with his best shoes.

When Keith arrived at the restaurant five minutes late. He spotted Allura already seated in a booth and looks relived when she sees him. She waves at him as he mad his way over to her.

"Hello" he greeted her. Allura was wearing a red-wine colored dress with pearls. Her long hair was down in waves past her shoulders. Keith thrusted the roses he bought for her on his way to the restaurant.

"Thank you " says Allura, she looked pleased.

She looked up noticing as he looked confused by her response.

"You never gave me flowers before" she explained.

Keith slides into the booth across from her. He's fascinated. He realizes the women in front of him actually knows him. This isn't just a passing aquintance.  
The waitress appears handing them there menu's.

"Tell me," he demands.

"What?"

"Everything. I mean, do you understand why I don't know you? Im sorry about that-

"oh, no, you shouldn't be. I mean, its because it hasn't happened yet, but for me, IV known you for a long time"

"How long?"

"About fourteen years. I first saw you when I was six" Allura brushed a piece of hair back.

"Have you seen me often? Or just a few times?"

"The last time I saw you I was eighteen, you told me to bring this for dinner when we met again" she pulled out an old diary.  
"Here, you can have this" she hands it over to him.

He turned the pages to see dates that were circled on the homemade calinder. They are 152 dates, written down.

"You made the list? These are accurate right?" he closed the book.

"I used them to know when to go to the meadow to meet you. The waitress reappears and they ordered their food.

"What's the meadow?" Keith asked.

"The meadows part of my parents place up in Michigan. There's woods at the edge of it, and the house on the other end" Allura described.

"I used to play there. One day when I was in first grade I came home from school and went out to the clearing and there you were"

"Probably naked and throwing up" Keith grunted.

"Actually, you seemed pretty self-possessed. I remember you knew my name, and you vanished quite spectacularly "

There food arrived, and they began to eat.  
Allura went on more about his past visits( or future) explaining that drinking alcohol makes him travel. He asked if he had met any of her family.

"You met my grandma right before she died. She was the only person I told about you. She was pretty much blind back then. She knew we were going to get married and she wanted to meet you."

Keith stopped eating. They looked at each other.

"Are we going to get married?" Keith asked.

"You've been telling me for years that whenever it is your coming from, your married to me." Allura said with ease.

"Too much" Keith thought closing his eyes.  
"This is too much" Keith sighed.

"Keith? Keith are you ok?" Allura slides into the seat next to him. She reaches out resting her hand on his cheek. He turns to look at her. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Allura?"

"Ya?"

"Can we back up? Can we pretend that this is a normal first date with normal people?" Keith asked.

"Sure...of course" Allura went back to her seat.

"You seem to go to the same places alot" she pointed out taking a quick sip from her drink.

"Ya. It's like gravity. Big events pulling you in" he described to her. Her eyes gleamed as they looked at each other.

"I was a big event" she smiled down at the table.

After they were finished with their dinner. Keith offered to pay for the both of them, much to allura's objection.

They walked out feeling a gust of chilly wind hit them making allura shiver. She forgot to bring a jacket since she was over toyed to see Keith at dinner. He placed his jacket over her shoulders.

"My apartment is actually close by. Should we go over to my place?" he asked.

"Is this really nessecary?" she asked as he made her close her eyes wrapping a winter scarf around her eye lids.

"Count to a thousand" she heard him walk off pushing things around.

"Ok...1...2...3...400...700...800...1000!" she pulled away the scarf from her eyes.  
He stood at the middle of the living room. It looked like he tried to clean around, but failed.

"Can I get you a drink?" he offered. She pulled of his jacket from her shoulders making her way in front of him smiling with warmth.

"No...I don't want a drink" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He bumped his nose against hers before kissing her. She pulled away breathing out a laugh.

"God your so young" Allura whispered against his lips.

His hand cradled the back of her neck as he kissed her again. Both kicked off there shoes as Keith sat down on his bed bringing Allura over his lap straddling him. Her dress riding up to her upper thighs.

He reached behind her back unzipping the dress. It fell past her shoulders, and down her waist showing her bra. She pulled her arms out to unbutton his shirt. Finishing her task with his shirt she unbuckled his belt sliding it off his pants before tossing it aside. His hands were on her knees inching up to her upper thighs over her dress.

Keith carefully pulled the dress over her head dropping it to the floor as Allura pulled him in for a heating kiss. There mouths molded together as they tasted eachother. Her sweet tongue licked his bottom lip before sucking on it gently.

He kissed down her neck to her chest. She grabbed his hair as he continued down. Allura leaned her head back giving him better access. His hands were flat on her back as he reached up unclasping her strapless bra dropping it to the floor. He cupped her left breast moving his thumb over her nipple. Her eyes closed as she felt her lower stomach flip with excitement.

She softly gasped as she felt his tounge licked around her nipple his teeth gently biting down. Her toes curled as he did this. Her back arched into him as he continued with the other breast wail he gently massaged the other. Squeezing it in his palm.

" Mmmm" Allura bit her lip.

He lifted her perked breast up kissing under it. Nipping and sucking as he brought his lips back up to her nipple bringing it into his mouth as he sucked on her breast giving them plenty of attention. Her nipples were covered in his kisses. Her chest heaved as she grabbed his hair.

His right hand slid down her stomach in between her legs. His middle finger rubbed against her soaked panties feeling the wetness on the thin fabric. He slid his hand into her panties past her curls rubbing her before he entered a finger.

Both could hear the lewd noise as he fingered her gently. Her juices were coating his hand as he slowly pumped into her curling his finger inside.

"Keith..." she moaned. They kissed with a passion as he added an other finger. Her hips moved on there own rocking into his hand. She broke the kiss to lean her head on his shoulder as she cam. She rode out her orgasm on his fingers. He didn't complain one bit.

He turned her over on her back on the mattress sliding off his shirt, and pants. After sliding off his boxers, he leaned over grabbing her panties pulling them all the way down her smooth legs. He couldn't resist sliding his hands back up over her legs. Lightly squeezing the soft flesh.

He lifted her left leg up from underneath her knee as he kneeled down between her legs. Her juices dripped down the curve of her vagina. He pushed her legs wider. She could feel his breath as he licked her pussy. She softly gasped as she felt the flat of his tounge lick up and down. His teeth grazed her folds as he dipped his tounge easily inside her slit.

Allura breathed heavily grabbing onto the blankets, and the back of his head as he licked her clit faster.  
"Oh...! Ah! Oh my god!"  
She could feel herself build up. Her mind was slipping away. She wasn't ready to com yet. She wanted him inside right now!

"I want you..." she breathed out. She felt his tounge lick her slit one more time. A string of his saliva slipped off from his lips before he sat up leaning over her. His hands were placed each side of her waist.

She slid her hands over his bisects up to his shoulders when she felt his cock poke her entrance. Resting on his knees. One hand grabbed her waist, and the other adjusting himself into her. The tip began parting her open.

"Mm! Be gentle..." she moaned as his nose brushed against hers. His raven colored hair covered his eyes as he slowly entered her. She layed her head back down on the mattress when he pushed all the way in to the hilt. Her nails scraped his back as she adjusted to him. He could feel her tighten around him. Her slick walls pulsing around his cock. She felt amazing.

"You ok?" he brushed away her hair from her face.  
Allure nodded. "Its just been awail" she nervously laughed.  
Keith slowly started to rock his hips against hers. Slowly starting a rythem as he pulled in and out of her.

His eyes slid shut feeling her tighten around him making him moan in her neck. Keith lifted her hips up, his narrow hips taking her in deeper that felt deliciously good. The air was filled with there moans, and the sound of flesh hitting each other.

Feeling more comfortable she began to rock against his hips fully. His cock pumped in, and out of her, coated in her juices as he took her. Her inner thighs were covered with it. He thrusted faster making allura's head spin.

Allura wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling herself closer to him. Wrapping her legs around his waist he sat back on his hinges. He gripped her hips moving her up and down on his stiff member.

She gasped in his ear when he was hitting her all in the right places. The last time she did anything like this, she was eighteen. The man of her dreams was firm, but gental. His hands shook with nerve's as he took her cloths off. Now in the present, he wasn't holding back.

* _Yes...I waited for this for so long..._ * allura thoughts diffted. Her vision became hazy.

She pulled back kissing him full on the lips tilting her head as he continued thrusting into her. His light stouble softly scratched her cheek as he deepened the hot kiss. He pulled away kissing her neck feeling himself start to swell inside her.

She panted out his name over, and over. Gripping his neck with one hand Allura cried out as she came. He pulled out in time coming right after her onto her stomach.

Allura woke up rolling on her back. She didn't remember where she was at first. The ceiling, and walls weren't familiar. Bookshelves. Allura turned her head to her right. There was Keith on his back lightly snoring.

She smiled seeing his messy raven hair. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She finally found him. Younger, but still Keith Kogane. Carefully Allura slided out of bed (that was also Keith sofa) to the bathroom.

She was fixing her hair when she noticed a small black tube on the side of the sink. Curious she picked it up. She pulled the top off looking at the dark red color lipstick. She felt her stomach drop.


	3. Chapter 3

* _I hope you guys like this chapter! Its my birthday today so instead of receiving im giving out an other chapter for yall. Yay!_ *

***  
Keith was at the bathroom doorway grinning until he noticed what was in alluras hand.

"It wasn't working out. I couldn't see us being together any longer. Its been over for along time." Keith confessed crossing his arms.

"I have to say, that your alot different than your older self. You'r more selfish" Allura explained fiddeling with the small tub.

Keith met her eyes. He knew that she probably felt a little hurt to find out that he didn't wait for her. He kinda feels like he's competing against himself.

"If you stick with me, I'm sure that more mature man will bound to appear" Keith pleaded.

Allura placed the small black tube back down in the sink.

"Could you see us working out?" Allura asked as she stood in front of him.

Keith leaned against the doorway with a tender grin.

" I have a feeling that well be just fine" Keith pulled her from her waist into a heated kiss.

"She was his past. Now im his future!" Allura thought as Keith brought her back to his bed.

After there lovemaking. They layed down on the bed together slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Why didn't your future self ever tell you about me?" Allura asked beside him. Her hand rested on his chest.

"Because, I have a rule to live like a normal person" Keith breathed out a sigh before falling asleep with Allura in his arms.

(Keith 24)  
(Keith 5)

Keith found himself on a cool tiled floor of the science museum. Keith recognized the place since he used to come here when he was a young boy. A chill went up his spine reminding himself that he needed to find some clothe's. He made his way to the gift shop pulling on a deep blue hoodie with sweat pants. His feet was bare, but at least he was mostly covered.

He thought he would be alone until he heard a small gasp outside of the gift shop. Keith walked out of the gift shop. Silently, he carefully made his way to the front counter crouching down a bit. He was surprised to find a small boy trying to cover his small body with his arms. He was pale with dark colored hair sticking up in places as if he rolled out of bed.

Then it clicked in Keith's head. He remembers now. He had just turned five" and for his birthday his parents took him to the science museme. He remembered after his parents tucked him in for bed, he found himself alone in the museum in the middle of the night. Keith knew what he had to do. Since apparently he had done this before for his younger self.

He quickly made his way back inside the gift shop grabbing one of the souviner shirts. Quietly, he walked back to see his younger self still standing where he was.

"Hello?" he called out to the small boy. He watched as his younger self turned around startled as he began to have small tears in his eyes.

"Hey buddy, its ok I promise " Keith slowly walked toward him as if the boy was a animal that was about to run off.

"Here, you need to put this on" Keith lifted up the T-shirt in his hand. "Aren't you cold?"

Small Keith slowly nodded then started to make his way over to older keith. His small feet softly padded over the shiny pale white floors. Finally standing in front of his future self as the older Keith nealed down to the kids level.

"Lift up your arms" Keith instructed his younger self. He pulled the T-shirt over the boys small head, and arms, letting the fabric dropped down to his knee's. The coller of the shirt was slightly big around his neck.

"Better?" Keith asked trying to sound friendly as he rose to stand up. Small Keith nodded looking at the adult with curiosity.

"Who are you?" young Keith asked with a slight lisp.

"My name is Keith" Keith answered proudly.

"Me too!" the young boy bounced on his toes exitedly.

"Isn't that funny?" Keith couldn't help but smirk. He was a cute kid after all.

"Ill be showing you around since its your birthday ok? Like a private tour guide. Doesn't that sound cool?"

Young Keith nodded his head showing his small white pearls.

"What about mommy, and daddy?" young Keith asked.

"They won't be here today, but it's ok because the'll bring you again next time alright?"

Young Keith nodded again. "Ok!"

Keith turned to take the lead when he felt a small hand slid into his. He looked down seeing his younger self looking up to him. His eyes wide with excitement.

"Here we go buddy" Keith led the little boy into the museum.

They walked around the exhibits for about two hours looking through all the displays. They stoped to look at the dinosaurs bones structure. Keith would watch his younger self as the small childs eyes went wide in awe. He remembered that his favorite dinosaur at the time was the Long Neck.  
He noticed smaller Keith yawned a couple of times.

Both the young man, and boy looked around more when younger Keith claimed he felt funny. Keith knew right away what was happening. The young boy raised his right hand watching as his hand slowly began to disappear.

"Keith?" the boy asked with a twinge of panic.

Keith knelt down to the boys level.  
"Its ok. This is normal for you. " Keith soothed.

"What about you? Am I going to see you again?" smaller Keith asked. His legs were no longer there.

"Well be seeing each other again. I guarantee it" Keith smiled.

"Happy birthday, Keith"

Then small Keith was gone. Leaving the dark brown shirt on the floor. Keith thought about how in the morning his five year old self would wake up telling his parents about how he was at the science museum last night. A strange man who guided him around who's name was also keith.

His parents would brush it off thinking that it was only a dream. Keith continued to look around killing time. Waiting to travel back before he could get caught.

The sun begin to rise when Keith finally traveled back to his own time at the library.

***  
(Keith 43)  
(Allura 6)

He was on his back when he realised that he was outside. He was surrounded by tall trees and tall lush green grass as he sat up. On the otherside of the bug bush he heard soft humming. He carefully moved pieces of leaves aside to get a clear look.

A small girl was layed out in a red flannel blanket as she hummed a tune wail drawing with crayons on paper.

Her fair colored hair was held back by a black headband. Her skin was a light chestnut. She wore a simple white collered shirt underneath her khaki dress that stopped at her knees with white ankle socks and black shiny flats.

He snapped a small stick as he adjusted his weight on one knee and soon regretted it. The girl spun her head toward his direction in surprise.

"Who's there?" the girl called out hotly standing on her feet.

"Greetings earthling! I come in peace! " Keith called out to her trying not to sound lame.

She slipped off her black dress shoe throwing it over to the bush. Keith felt a sharp pain on top of his head as the heal part of her shoe got him.

"Ow! Allura! That hurt!" Keith rubbed the lump that was forming on his head.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" allura demanded with her small hands on her hips.

"Could you pass me that blanket first?" Keith rubbed his head.

"Maybe I should go get my mom" allura shifted away.

"No no no! Don't call your mom! Please give me the blanket allura" Keith pleaded to the little girl.

Skeptical, she walked back to her little set up picking up the blanket in her skinny arms. Allura walked back toward the bush lifting it up.  
She let out a small gasp as she spotted a large pale hand pull the large blanket away from her's.

"Why do you need my blanket?" allura called out to the stranger.

"Im a time traveler" Keith stepped out from behind the bush with the large blanket wrapped Around his body.

"When I travel I can't bring my cloths with me" Keith explained as he walked out to the open.

"Your not really a time traveler...are you?" allura questioned with curious eyes.

"Of course I am" Keith grinned looking down at her small frame.

Allura eyed him up, and down suspisously.

"Prove it to me" she crossed her arms.

"Well, your name is Allura Asher. Born on April 15th, 1997. Your favorite color is magenta. "

"So you know stuff. That doesn't mean that you'r from the future" Allura interrupted.

"Ok. This weekend. When your friend Lotor from School comes over to play, and being an ass. He will fall off a tree, and break his arm." Keith said with confidence.

"Ya, but I won't know until then that your telling the truth or not" Allura pointed out.

"Well, if you stick around long enough you'll see me disappear "

"But you just got here" Allura felt a little disapointed.

"Don't worry. Ill come by plenty of times. Actually, ill come back next week on Thursday at four. Also, bring some clothe's. Something your dad won't miss" Keith asked her.

He lifted his hand toward her for a handshake. She grasped his hand with no fear as they shook firmly. Her eyes widen as allura watched his hand began to slowly fade away. She looked up in time to see him smile at her before he was gone.

***  
(Next week on Thursday)

Allura was at the meadow with her fathers old clothe's placed, and ready where Keith appeared last time. She was seated on the blanket drawing as she waited for him.

Then she heard russeling in the woods. She stopped to look up in time to see keith stepping out to the clearing into the meadow. She picked out her fathers old khaki slacks with dress shoes with no laces. With a pattern sweater vest over a white colored botton up shirt. He looked nice in a way.

He began walking toward her with a smile smile on his face. He sat down on the edge of the blanket. Before he can say anything, she admitly said.

" I believe you"

***  
(Allura 7)

Allura had invited her friends from school for a sleep over on a Friday night. They played games then talked about boys from there class. One of the boys that was a real flirt was named lance. He was a cutie. The young boy had a lean body with long legs. His skin was smooth that colored similar to light caramel. His hair looked soft with a deep brown color.

He was good at running in gym class. Lance is considered one the fastest boys in there grade. Which made the girls impressed and giggled when he would politely smile at them. Except Allura who has her mind on someone else.

"Who do you like Allura?" one of the four girls asked. All the girls sat on alluras bed with her. Each one had a pillow in front of them. Pressing there faces into the pillows to hide there blushing faces.

"I don't know " Allura shrugged. All the girls seemed a little diapointed.  
"There has to be someone! " one of the girls pressed.  
"Is there something that you like in a boy?" an other girl asked.

Allura couldn't really talk about keith. She can't even mention how she met a man that was a time traveler that see has been seeing alone for the past year.

"Let me see..." Allura thought outloud. All eyes were on her.  
"Smart, kind, He would loved to read" Allura began to list remembering that Keith mentioned his love for books.

"What would he look like?" a girl asked.  
Allura closed her eyes remembering Keith in her minds eyes. She remembered when she saw Keith last week. His whole features still clear in her head.

"Dark hair, like a ravens feather, tall..., his skin tone would be lighter than mine" Allura softly strokes up her arm with her other hand.

"Eye color? " she heard a girl ask from her right. Allura remembered Keith's eyes crinkling as he smiled at her.

"His eyes dark like his hair, but his eyes have a small tint of Grey." she heard a couple of oh's of approval from the girls.

Then everyone began to giggle including Allura until her mom came to announce that it was time for bed.

* _More of a cutesie chapter guys sorry Lol. But more smut on the way!_ *


End file.
